


L'alignement des astres

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [413]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Horoscopes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hatem a cette habitude étrange qui dérange Samir.
Relationships: Hatem Ben Arfa/Samir Nasri
Series: FootballShot [413]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	L'alignement des astres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).



Le mot : Horoscope

L'alignement des astres

  
Samir n'est plus surpris de retrouver Hatem sur son téléphone dès le petit-déjeuner, il cherche plus à en apprendre sur les constellations que sur ce qu'il peut y avoir d'écrit sur les bouteilles et le gel pour ses cheveux qu'à l'époque. Le temps est passé si vite. Samir soupire rapidement quand Hatem lui annonce leur horoscope comme tous les matins. Succès, amour, travail, bla bla bla, un classique au bout d'un moment. Il devrait vraiment lui dire que c'est de la merde. Peut-être demain s'il en trouve le courage, le moment de l'horoscope semble toujours être le moment qu'Hatem préfère dans la journée, Samir se sentirait presque vexé avec du recul. Sa présence n'a-t-elle aucun sens à ses côtés si ce n'est pour parler de ce foutu horoscope ?

  
''Tu m'aimes toujours ?'' Samir ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander en paniquant

''Évidemment.''

''Ce n'est pas parce que l'horoscope le dit ?''

''Jamais, tu es toute ma vie Samir, pourquoi est-ce que je reposerais mon avenir avec toi sur un horoscope ?''

''Tu en serais capable Ben.''

''Peut-être. Pas aujourd'hui.''

  
Fin


End file.
